For the Globe fight collection
by hikarimidorikawa
Summary: A collection of fights from before Globe Getters Return. Hikaru and Shintei vs. Aizawa, Ten vs. Kitsune, and Touji and Jenny vs. Tsukune


For the Globe

Story so far:

Having finally defeated Mei, Spike, Shinka, Mia, and the Money Brothers (course the Money Brothers were easy) and sympathized with Kaze, Touji and friends are about to find the Globe. With only two possible locations left, the only one who stands in their way is Kage. He has hired people to try and stop them. Will they prevail? Or will Kage finally triumph?

Touji: The headstrong leader, Touji wants the Globe of Retrieval to save his older brother Taruto. He is Jenny's love interest. His sword fighting skills are amazing. He is supposed to be fighting Tsukune.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 12

Special skills: Sword fighting

Hikaru: Touji's best friend growing up. Hikaru is the smart one. He has a touch screen mini computer on his wrist. He is Shintei's love interest. He is supposed to be going to another location but he met up with Aizawa along the way.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Purple

Age: 12

Special skills: Knowledge

Ten: She is beautiful and confident. Formerly a greeter girl in her hometown, she left with Touji and Hikaru to get some action. She soon learned her ability to control fire. She is Touji and Susumu's love interest. She is supposed to be fighting Kitsune.

Hair: Green with cat ears

Eyes: Blue

Age: 13

Special skills: Control of fire

Susumu: He thinks he's so great but his ability doesn't help them much. He constantly goes on about himself and how great he is but so far, he hasn't helped at all. He is supposed to be going to another location.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Turquoise

Age: 14

Special skills: He can sense danger but Touji doesn't listen.

Shintei: Full of energy, and extremely strong for a young girl. Her idol is a man named Mirashi who has promised to help her get stronger when the globe hunt is over. She is Hikaru's love interest. She is supposed to be fighting Aizawa but hasn't found him yet.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Age: 12

Special skills: Physical fighting and plant control. Her ultimate move in Passion Punch.

Jenny: Her father is a friend of Touji's father. She used to get hired to do certain jobs. When her job to help Touji ended, she ran away and came back to help them. She is supposed to be helping Touji fight.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Age: 11

Special skills: She can grow her hair at any length and make is stronger. She has a little bit of skill in physical fighting. She can make a weapon of almost anything.

Tsukune: One of Kage's new hired people. He is supposed to stop the Globe Getters from getting to the globe before Kage. He is fighting Touji and Jenny.

Special skills: Unknown

Aizawa: Another one of Kage's hired people. He has had no difficulty fighting Hikaru, whom he met up with.

Special skills: Unknown. He has only had to hit Hikaru out of the way.

Kitsune: The only female. She is fighting Ten.

Special skills: Unknown

This story takes place during the Hikaru and Shintei vs. Aizawa fight.

-----------

Love and Passion! Hikaru and Shintei vs. Aizawa!

"This is a bit too easy," Aizawa said in a calm voice.

"SHUT UP! I'LL TAKE YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" Hikaru shouted, running towards him.

Aizawa punch Hikaru back to the ground, breaking his glasses. Hikaru groaned, pulled off his broken glasses and his computer, and got back up.

"I'll…win," he whispered in an exhausted voice.

Aizawa threw him to the ground. "Now, to end this!" he shouted, running towards Hikaru.

"I DON'T think so!" shouted a female voice, and next thing Hikaru knew, Shintei was standing in front of him, arms spread out protectively.

"And just who are you?" Aizawa asked.

"The name is Shintei. And no one, I repeat, _no one _hurts Hikaru on my watch!" she shouted, charging at him.

He moved out of the way. "As noble as that sounds, the little blondie messed with me. For that, he dies."

He pushed Hikaru, sending him flying. Hikaru hit the ground, not screaming out in pain, eyes shut.

Shock hit Shintei like a brick. "You…you…"

Aizawa smirked. "I killed him."

It was as if someone had hit the switch. Shintei lost all sense of time as she charged towards him.

"Passion Punch! PASSION PUNCH! PASSION PUNCH!" she continued to shout, missing each time, Aizawa's grin broadening.

"It's no use. I'm to fast for you. You're wasting your time, girl," he said, avoiding a kick from her.

He was moving so fast he could have been teleporting. She couldn't punch him or kick him.

He started hitting her. Kick…punch…whack…so this was his ability. How could she stop him? She had to kill him. He killed Hikaru.

The words echoed through her mind. _He killed Hikaru…he killed Hikaru…HE KILLED HIKARU!_

Then it hit her. Her plant control! How could she have forgotten the most important thing that Mirashi had taught her?

Trees shot out of the ground. Vines came from these trees and tied Aizawa up. Shintei delivered as many kicks as she could.

_How? How did she get so strong all of the sudden?_ Aizawa asked himself. He pulled and pulled until the vines holding him in place broke. He smirked as he leaped to the ground.

He soon gained the upper hand. Her shock that he had broken free slowed her down even more.

SLAM! She hit the ground, right next to Hikaru. Hikaru…she picked up his broken glasses and with the other hand undid her hair. She stumbled up.

Her shoes fell off as she leaped into the sky, still clutching his glasses. It was no use. Aizawa easily got her again.

She lay there, about to be killed. Her eyes fell upon the glasses in her hand. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back.

"**There is room for one more in your crew!" shouted this new girl, Shintei. She pointed to herself.**

"**No," they all said.**

**-----**

"**Hikaru, let's share," she said, blushing.**

**He gasped and looked into her bright brown eyes. "Okay," he said.**

**-----**

"**Yes! I KNEW YOU WOULD LET ME COME!" she said. Hikaru grinned as she and Touji shook hands.**

**-----**

"**It's nice sitting under the stars," she whispered.**

**----**

"**I'll be fine fighting him, Hikaru! More importantly, you need to go to the other place the Globe could be," Shintei said.**

"**But…what if you die?" he asked.**

"**I won't die. And if I do, don't worry about me. Live your life to the fullest," she said, hugging him.**

**And the group separated to fight the others.**

**-----**

"I won't give up!" Shintei shouted. She held up a fist. "PASSION! PUNCH!"

The two were firing towards each other. She felt her fist make contact and everything went dark.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR:

Flames of Friendship! Ten vs. Kitsune!


End file.
